Wanting
by Hearts of Eternity
Summary: Oneshot. One hot summer day Danny gets a call from Sam saying her air conditioner is dead, and she's dieing from the heat. Now, Danny had an idea that could cool her down, or heat everything up. Read and find out. MAJOR DS!


Okay, it has been a fairly long time since I have written a Danny Phantom fic and I'm afraid I may have gotten out of the groove. Hopefully I don't screw up entirely and mess this one-shot up, but in the light that I do… well, please don't flame me! I want people to enjoy my stories! This is my first lemon, so, I'm going to see how it goes. Let's hope I get everything right; let's ALL hope everything goes where it's supposed too…

A warning to everyone; this M rating means business! I realize that Danny may be OOC in this, but anyone would act out of character when their entire being is lusting after their best friend. Wouldn't you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I merely like to write one-shots about him because I am truly, madly, deeply infatuated with him. He really belongs to Butch Hartman, sadly enough…

Okay, on with the story!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I want her so badly I can taste it.

Sam Manson

God, I want her!

Day after day I am forced to be on the sidelines, silently watching her grow more beautiful by the day. I have to be silent as I watch her because the code of friendship clearly states that no one, _no one, _can fall in love with their best friend, unless they want to lose the friend. I don't want to lose her. Without her, I might as well go crazy! Nothing against Tucker or anything, but there is nothing in the world that could replace my Sam.

Unfortunately, I'm not the only one who has noticed Sam's development into one of the hottest creatures to ever grace Caper High's halls. Whenever she walks through the doors in morning eyes discreetly turn to admire her hot body, tracing over her curves hungrily like animals eyeing a piece of meat. For those less intelligent, or not aware that she was under the protection of a very protective and possessive best friend, their obvious drooling and pathetic attempts to flirt with her were met with brutal repercussions, courtesy of me, always without Sam knowing.

I couldn't help it, whenever I saw something male, other than Tucker, making a move on the girl I had loved since- since we were young, this overwhelming feeling takes over and I see red. I don't want anything making a move on what's mine! Yes, I thought of her as mine, my beautiful gothic angel to love and treasure. Of course, I could never tell her that, that I thought of her as mine, just hearing those words would send her on a tirade of how "it's the 21rst century and women were NOT objects, that they were fully functioning members of society and belonged to no one but themselves"… or something like that.

It could be the ghost side in me that makes me feel so possessive of her. Ghosts tend to latch on to things in an obsessive sort of way- kind of in the same way I obsess about Sam. But I know my feelings are far deeper than just some obsession brought on by my ghostly side; I liked her _way_ before that! It's just now that it is becoming something far more than just simple love; it's lust. Raw, powerful, animal lust; like a hunger that craves for her.

Her body calls to mine like the song of a siren calling sailors. Right before my eyes I watched her develop from a girl to a woman, deliciously curved in all the right places. Her breasts were rounded and perky, perfect for fitting into my hands, as well as her sweet ass that I occasionally admired when she walked in front of me. And her legs! She wears such short skirts that every man within staring distance gets to ogle at her long, smooth, pale legs, when only I want to- I can feel the jealousy choking me when I see other men staring. I knew from the many times I'd offered to give her a piggy-back ride that her slim legs were perfect to wrap tight around my waist. I still remember those times when she was on my back with ecstasy.

And her beauty was only enhanced by her gothic ways, giving her an edgy mystery that lured men in, before _I_ scared them away. Pale, porcelain skin contrasted by dark, supple lips; lilac eyes surrounded by a dark, smoky hue of plum or violet. Her clothes were always the latest in goth fashion, leather meeting lace most often these days. Tight, and when not in school, exquisitely revealing in a dark, tasteful way. Faux-leather corsets crisscrossing under her breasts, a thin black lace shirt under that, a tight skirt that wrapped around her delectable hips and custom made, knee-high, black boots; any teenaged boy's fantasy.

And, boy, did I ever get my fantasies.

My dreams are constantly haunted by her vision of beauty. The dreams are always different, constantly presenting me with new and more pleasurable ways to take her, over and over again. I can be in either ghost mode or human in these dreams, making little difference to the way I make her pant and scream my name at night. I want to please her desperately, making her come as many times as she possibly can before her passes out. My imagination never ceases to amaze me with all the sexually explicit dreams I have had within the time that I hit puberty till now. I can officially say that, after four years of these dreams, I have explored every part of her body that there was to explore, with my mouth. I can also officially sat that "dream-me and dream-Sam" has practically done it on every surface of her house and mine, and in various other places in Amity and the Ghost Zone that my subconscious came up with.

The dreams may not be real, but my want for her is real, very real, frustratingly real!

I wanted her badly.

Some nights, after an especially pleasurable dream, I wake up in sweat, panting for breath. Sam's voice would still be ringing in my ears, panting, begging, and screaming my name. The dream would still be unbearably real in the few seconds before I realize I was awake, so I could still feel her hot body pressed against mine, her hands traveling over my body, feeling and stroking every inch she could reach. And then I slowly come back to reality. I wake up completely from a dream that I never wanted to end.

Every time I wake up from one of these lustful, wanting dreams I can practically feel every inch of my body vibrating with desire, not to mention the _painfully _obvious erection I have when I wake up after one of these most pleasurable dreams. I'm so sensitized by this time that the very feel of my boxers against my manhood nearly drive me over the edge. The sensation is almost painful as I feel myself straining against the confines on the black boxers, feeling as if they had suddenly become several sizes too small.

There is no doubt in my mind that if I were to just try and wait out the erection until it went down, I would be saluting till morning. There was no way I could wait until morning; I would die and my family would find my straining corpse by dawn, and to put salt in the wound, I'd probably still be standing.

But, that's what Sam does to me. Instant arousal, powerful and lustful, all from a single thought of her, or a gentle touch, accidental or other wise; I am filled with an all consuming and never-ending desire for her.

The only way for me to feel relief from my pain is to pleasure myself, since I had no other outlet. The thought never appealed to me, but it was necessary for my sanity; a quick fix in the never-ending arousal I face whenever I was with her. I know that what I do to myself is nothing compared to how Sam would feel touching me. I know how her hands feel, soft and small compared to mine, I know from the times I was brave enough to hold her hand on the off occasion, but to feel her hand somewhere other than in mine…

It never took long for me to make myself come, it was easy actually, if I focused all my thoughts on Sam. But, I had to think of something else immediately afterwards, lest I wished my problem to return instantly after. Yes, I found out the hard way (no pun intended) that if I continued thinking of Sam after I had…_pleasured _myself, it only returned with a vengeance.

And after I gave myself temporary relief from my permanent problem my day would go on, I would remain awake for the last couple of hours before dawn- sometimes broken up by a ghost attack or fitful, short naps. As soon as it was a normal time for a human to be awake, I would take a shower get dressed and go to school, possibly run from Dash or prevent some wanna be "Sam fan" from getting to close, all broken up by fighting a couple of ghosts, and if- _if _I had the chance, I would admire my Sam without her knowing.

That's how it was every single day of my life.

How was I supposed to know that this day would be different?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Summer had settled nicely over Amity Park and the hot sun was beating down with a vengeance, heating things up to an inhuman temperature. It was hardly even Saturday afternoon yet and it was boiling outside.

I had chosen to remain in the sanctity of my room for that hot day, having been recently warned by Jazz that mom and dad were thinking of trying out the Fenton Phantom Fan. I'm not sure yet what it's supposed to do, but I wasn't willing to find out at that moment. Nope, I was far better off hiding in my room, the blinds drawn shut, a normal fan blowing air around the room, and me floating around the ceiling as Danny Phantom, using my ghostly ability to drop the temperature of any room a couple of degrees to my full advantage. I was actually doing a pretty decent job too.

I was zoning out as I floated around, letting my mind drift off. It _was_ pretty hot outside, two seconds out there and anyone would be sweating a river, well almost anyone; Goths wouldn't sweat, they'd simmer. Sam, of course, would probably be wearing something that wasn't as heavy as her corset or thick boots; my guess would be she would probably be in something that was slinky and, of course, black. Her black spaghetti strap top would do nice, dipping low in the front and ending just below her rib cage, and she would probably wear that with her black shorts, a thin pair of cloth shorts which were only enough to cover her backside. Enough flesh was exposed so that if a breeze did choose to come by she would feel the full effect.

And the effect that it had on me… I had to stop daydreaming of her. But that was easier said than done. Images of her lithe body slick with sweat appeared in my mind, her clothes damp and plastered to her body. Than my mind made so that I was over her, also sweating. She was panting from the heat- or was it from me? It didn't matter, my imagination made her call out my name and reach up for me, running her smooth hands over my glistening chest and moving up to tangle in my unruly hair, dragging me down for a searing kiss.

Whoa.

Is it just me or did it feel like my hazmat suit was getting a little too small for me? I opened my eyes and groaned; it _was _getting a little too small.

From down on my bed stand my cell phone began to ring, happy for the distraction I dove down and grabbed it. The caller ID announced that it was Sam calling; I couldn't help the small grin that alighted my face.

"Hey," I said happily into the phone, offering a friendly greeting. All I got in return was a drawn out moan, loud and sounding almost painful. I drew back from the phone and stared at it like it had just sprouted horns, cautiously, I put it back to my ear. "Sam?" I asked carefully, another drawn out groan replied. "Sam, is everything alright?"

"Danny- it's horrible," she choked out. Instantly, my mind flew to the worse case scenario; San was already home alone, her parents being somewhere in Paris, what if someone had broken in? Or worse, a ghost attacked her, and I wasn't there to protect her!

"Sam, are you alright?" I yelped, my voice squeaking a little in panic.

There was a drawn out silence over the phone, which all Danny could hear was heavy breathing. "Danny… I'm dieing…" Sam moaned. Everything in me stopped. "It's too hot… the air conditioner is broken- ugh, I don't know how much longer I'll last in this weather!"

I visibly relaxed when I realized that she was just exaggerating. "Don't do that to me Sam, I actually thought you in real trouble!" I chided, running my gloved hand through my snow-white hair.

"I am in trouble," she moaned, oddly enough I could have sworn I heard water splashing in the background. "Weren't you listening, my air conditioner is broken!"

I sighed. "Well, there isn't much I can do about that-," Sam gave off a pitiful noise like a whine, and an idea suddenly popped into my mind. "Wait, maybe there is something I can do…"

"What?" San asked; her curiosity piqued.

I couldn't help it as the mischievous smile spread across my face. "You'll just have to wait and see, I'll be over in a couple of minutes," I said, the smile turning into a full grin. "I'll see you in a few." I hung up and transformed back to Danny Fenton, dressing in my usual loose whist t-shirt but opting for lighter jean cut-offs than my heavier pants.

I left a note in the kitchen explaining where I had gone and was out the door just in time; from down in the lab I heard the beginnings of the test run for the Fenton Phantom Fan. Rushing into the near-by alley and making sure that no one could see, I once again changed from Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom and shot off into the air in the direction of Sam Manson's mansion.

I was floating outside the house before I knew it, heading straight for Sam's window. I knocked a few times, expecting that she'd be in there waiting for me, but no invitation of entry came. I phased my head in through the window, finding the temperature in the room at an appalling high, and discovered that she wasn't in the room. _Strange_, Sam normally stayed in her room, even if everyone else in the house was gone.

"Sam?" I called out, hoping she'd hear me.

"Down here, Danny!" She answered, her voice obviously coming from downstairs. The same splashing that had come over the phone also followed her voice up now. I cocked my head to the side and went intangible so that I could slip through the floor then changed back to being human so that I could wait to find her first before I give her the "surprise". I wandered around the main floor to search for where Sam could have possibly been. When I found her I could hardly stop myself from drooling, if I had been flying at that the moment I would have dropped right on my face out of shock.

There she was, in the main entrance of the Manson home, stretched out in the most provocative pose I have ever seen her in. She was sitting in a tiny kid's pool filled to the brimming with water; her head was thrown back, eyes closed, showing off her long swan neck, pillowed on a thick black towel on the edge of the pool, her body was arched deliciously, her full breasts thrust out, moving in rhythm to her gentle breathing, leading down to a smooth pale stomach and her long legs splayed out in front of her, one foot making lazy circles in the water and the other hanging over the side of the pool. She was only wearing a skimpy violet bikini; it crisscrossed in the front of the top and did the same on the sides of the bottoms.

It was so sexy it should have been illegal.

I could hardly take my eyes off of her, in fact, in that moment, I think I forgot how to breathe…

With my peripheral vision, I saw that this vision of sensuality had made the entryway of her home into her own personal haven. Colorful fruit drinks had been set out on a silver tray near where her hand was draped over the side the pool; a small CD player was set up near-by, floating soft gothic tunes throughout the room, giving it a mysterious, ethereal mood, accompanied by the soft hum of a mini-fan that was focused directly on Sam. Even the lighting played well in the Goth's personal haven; black sheets served as curtains over the large windows that flanked the front door, they were pinned up with thumb tacks, throwing the room into a stunning picture of dark and light, where the shadows met the shafts of light that fought through into the room.

The only thing wrong with the room was the boiling temperature; it was so high that I had nearly burned my hand when I touched a doorknob to pass from one room to another. Briefly tearing my eyes away, I noted that my little goth had every window shut and curtain pulled to try and keep out every ounce of light she could. No wonder she sounded like she had been dieing over the phone, there was no air in the air in the house! It was sweltering in there; I could swear I saw heat waves rising from the floor!

I stared at Sam a while longer; it appeared that she didn't know I was in the room yet, so I decided it was the perfect time to present my perfect idea. I snuck as quietly as I could to stand just behind her, getting a very generous view of her very visible cleavage, and without my usual battle cry, I changed back into Phantom, letting my ghostly presence sweep through the room and drop the temperature. I watched her shiver, her nipples hardening against the thin fabric of her top. Wow. My mouth dried as I watched her- I wanted her, badly.

A thought just occurred to me; skintight spandex is NOT the best material to wear if you're trying to hide an erection.

She gave off a throaty moan and rolled over, her bright lilac eyes opening half way to stare at me with a smile curving her full lips. "So, this is your idea on how to fix my air conditioner problem?" she asked playfully.

"Uh- yeah," I replied dumbly, trying to control myself before I dove down and took her where she laid. "But, I see that you already had a pretty good idea on how to beat the heat." I motioned to the black kids' pool she was laying in.

She smirked, watching me closely with those oh-so-sexy eyes. "It works, but the water warmed up a long time ago so it does nothing for me, it's as warm as bath water" she drawled, meet my gaze and licking her lips; she had no idea what she was doing to me.

"You know, you don't have to stand so far away, Danny, I don't bite," Sam teased, beckoning me with a finger to come closer.

I did, of course, moving to stand directly in front of her and stepping into the air so that I could hover over the shallow water of the pool. My closeness to the water obviously cooled it rapidly; Sam squirmed in front of me, enjoying how the gradually cooling water felt against her heated skin. A small noise of delight came from the back of her throat, it was both cute and a turn on.

"That's better," she purred. "This idea of yours is ingenious, remind me to have you over more often in the summer." She laughed lightly, her eyes sparkling in a shaft of sunlight.

I chuckled softly. "Definitely," was my quiet reply. Man, my hard on was going to get pretty obvious pretty soon if Sam didn't stop acting so sexy and put some clothes on! But, Sam Manson was never one to do something that others wanted her to do, no, she did what _she _wanted to do, and that meant slipping down low in the water and sliding once around the pool before stopping at my side. I was low enough to the water that she was able to lean her head against me thigh, dangerously close to finding out how 'happy' I was at that moment.

She sat there silently for a long time, just enjoying the iciness of my ghost form; I could tell she was enjoying herself immensely because of the expression of sheer contentment on her face. I longed to bring that face close to mine so I could kiss her breathless. I just wanted to run my fingers through her silky raven tresses and muss it up as I did as I please to her. Without my knowing, my own hand had descended to her cheek and gently stroked it, running feather light caresses over her jaw and tickling her neck. Her eyes lifted slightly to mine questioningly and I jerked my hand away, a blush forming across my face.

"S-sorry," I stuttered. I floated back from the pool, moving a safe distance away so that even if I had the urge to touch her, my rebellious body wouldn't be able to.

It looked as if Sam were going to say something, but she snapped her mouth shut before a single word came out; her face was suddenly set with some sort of unspoken resolve. I watched her with wide eyes as she took a single deep breath and slowly lifted her dripping body from the water. Her gaze was locked on to mine and I was helpless to look away, there was something in her eyes, something that lit a fire inside, bringing my senses to life and heating my icy body until it felt like I had a fever. I knew that look in her eyes, it was the same look I had every time I had when I knew she wasn't looking; a look of hunger, desire, lust… and something more.

She moved slowly, swinging her hips oh-so-deliciously, creeping closer like a hunter stalking prey.

"S-Sam?" I was embarrassed to hear that my voice came out higher than a squeak.

"Danny," she replied in a breathless whisper. She licked her lips and began to say something else but her foot caught on the cord to the fan and she pitched forward, straight into my chest. I wasn't expecting the sudden impact and fell back as well, hitting the back of my head off the floor.

As soon as the air returned to my lungs I let out a breathless laugh. "That wasn't quite what I was expecting," I said. I expected some laughter from her, or at least an embarrassed groan, but I got nothing. She was completely and utterly silent and still. I wished I could see her face to at least gauge if she was all right.

I was beginning to worry that the fall stunned her when she moved a tiny bit, her hips grinding against mine. I couldn't stop the shivering groan that left my mouth; I hadn't been expecting her to press herself right up against my erection and grind. Well, at least she wasn't stunned from the fall, no; she had been too surprised to find a hard rod poking her in the lower abdomen to move. The little pleasure that she gave me could have been an accident, her trying to slide her way off of me in disgust, except she did it again. This time it was firmer, making a circular motion with her hips against mine. I hissed and clutched her upper arms.

"Sam," I groaned, trying to catch her eye before I lost my resolve.

She stilled on top of me and lifted her face, I was shocked to see the determination her eyes, highlighted with mischief. "I have a confession to make," she whispered. I waited patiently for her to continue, trying desperately to ignore my throbbing penis; a very hard task indeed now that it border-lined on pain as it strained against my hazmat suit. She leaned up slowly and placed her lips close to my ear and in a breathless voice, said, "my air conditioner isn't really broken."

I paused, trying to think of what that could mean.

"Danny, please don't try to say anything, okay? It's taken me a long time to work up the courage to do this and if you try and stop me I might never be able to tell you," she appeared close to tears as she spoke. "My air conditioner isn't really broken, I just told you that to get you over here; this whole thing is actually a set up! I've liked you for as long as I can remember, Danny, it's always been you…I was hoping to have a perfect moment to tell you this, but- Danny, I- um, oh God, I can't believe I'm saying this…" She stuttered along and I did my best to understand. At the last second she grabbed my face and forced me to look her in the eyes.

"Danny, I love you!" she said, nearly shouting.

I was struck dumb. "You- you… love me?" I squeaked. Her eyes spilled tears but she nodded anyways. I felt as if I could fly, literally and metaphorically. "Oh, Sam, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words," I sighed, reaching up to cup her face and wipe away her stray tears with my thumbs. "Don't kill me if this sounds corny, but, I couldn't possibly love you more than I do now."

Apparently, it wasn't corny at all. She tackled me, sort of, wrapping her arms tight around my neck and hugging tighter than she had ever done before, an odd strangled sob coming from her.

"Danny- Danny, oh-!" she tried to piece together something to say, but failed miserably.

I cut her off but dragging her lips down to mine and kissed her for real, for the time ever. This was no fake out- make out or simple friendly peck, this was our first honest to God kiss, and I relished it. She tensed at first but slowly relaxed, working her lips against mine, trying to get more of me as I fought to taste more of her. She hesitated for a second before parting her lips ever so slightly, running her wet tongue along my bottom lip, silently asking to deepen the kiss. I grinned heatedly and flipped our positions so that I had Sam pinned beneath me, I moved so that I sat directly on her hips before taking her mouth once again and deepening the kiss.

The noise she made hummed in my ears and the fire I felt inside me burned hotter. Her fingers delved into my snowy hair and tangled, drawing me closer, deeper into the kiss. It was my turn to give off a noise of pleasure as Sam's body moved below mine, her hot flesh feeling so good through my suit, contrasting deliciously to my cold-as-death temperature.

Our tongues danced, fought, and tangled against the other, tasting and memorizing every crevice of the other's mouth. Tentatively, I moved my hands from Sam's face to gently skim her arms and glide over her stomach, arousing her further as I went. She arched against me, gasping.

"Danny," she groaned. It was obvious she liked what I was doing but was unsure of how far to go.

"Sam- _Sam,_" I panted in her ear; I had to tell her what my instincts were screaming: what my ghost side was demanding. "Sam, right now, there is nothing on Earth or in the Ghost Zone that I want more than you- it's like the ghost in me is screaming that you're _mine_, more so now than ever, and if we don't stop… I _want _you, Sam, but if you say no or stop, I'll stop. The ghost- Phantom _wants_ you too, he wants to possess every part of you, and if we keep going… don't know how long I can resist what Phantom wants, Sam."

She stared up at me with wide eyes; surprised and- was that a little bit of fear? Whatever is was she swallowed it back and yet again her face filled with determination. "Danny, I've have been waiting a long time for you to love me-," she took a deep, shuddering breath, "maybe what Phantom wants is what I want too."

An eerie calm settled in my stomach, I had al the consent I needed. "What the lady wants, the lady gets," I purred low in her ear. She licked her lips expectantly then shivered involuntarily, the coldness of my presence finally getting to her. I changed back to Fenton immediately, savoring the flesh on flesh contact as my legs brushed against her damp thighs. I threw off my shirt and tossed it aside, hearing it splash as it landed in the pool. Sam's lilac eyes gazed at me hungrily, taken in the developed muscles of my upper torso and abdomen; she reached out and flattened her palm over my chest, gliding like a slow torture over my flesh, watching as the lean muscles rippled under my flesh. I loved the way she looked at me; I could see she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. Her slim hand came to rest on the hem of my cut offs, pausing unsurely there.

I grunted and rose up on my knees, enjoying the feeling friction I felt against Sam as I moved. In a matter of seconds, I had my pants off and flung away, missing the pool this time. Sam eyed the obvious bulge in my boxers with a little bit of awe written over her face. She reached up and brushed her fingertips over the head, a rush of sensation focused down there and I hissed, enjoying the sensation. She enjoyed the power it gave her over me; she moved her hand down my shaft, squeezing and rubbing it through the cloth. My mind could barely focus with all the electric feeling shooting through me, but I knew if she kept that up I wouldn't be able to last. It pained me to grab her hand and halt her ministrations, kissing her knuckles to reassure her she didn't do anything wrong.

"You're a little too good at that," I said breathlessly. I wanted to touch her now, all over, like I have for years in my dreams. I wanted to see how close m mind had come to the real thing.

Gently kissing and licking my way down her neck, nibbling her collar bone and blowing cool air across her hot, damp skin. My hands ran up the side of her body from her hips, resting just below her breast. She mewled, thrusting her chest up, begging to be touched. I grinned possessively and cupped the sweet mounds of flesh in my hands, using my thumbs to flick over the hard points of her nipples; oh, the sound she made nearly made me come. I wanted to see her breasts now, taste them, so without even a word of notice, I grabbed her bikini top by the crisscrossing stings in the front and fazed it right off her body.

Sam gasped as she felt her top disappear, exposing her sensitive breasts to the cool air of her entryway. I hovered above her, staring openly at the perfection before me. Dreams had nothing on the real thing. Sam lowered her gaze from mine self consciously and moved her arms o cover her self, but I stopped her, pinning her wrists to her sides.

"Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen?" I whispered in her ear, breathing in her wonderful scent. She blushed and shook her head, giggling in a very un-goth way. I grinned against her neck and kissed my way down to her breasts, letting my lips tickle and taste her until I came upon her rosy nipple. Without hesitation I kissed it, wrapping my lips around the flesh and circling it with my tongue. Knowing that the other breast was being neglected I began to kneed it with my hand, loving how Sam arched into my touch, moaning.

At first it felt like her hands couldn't get enough of me, not being able to settle in one place, moving, stroking, caressing _every_ part of my body she could reach. It only turned me on more. I pressed closer to her, feeling every inch of her touch every inch of me; I have been waiting for forever to be able to feel this way.

With my free hand, I trailed it down her side, playing with the strings on the side of her bikini bottoms. She paused ever so slightly when she felt my caress, so I stopped all of my ministrations, as painful as it was for me. There was a quiet moment between us where all we saw was each other's eyes, each silently questioning the other's resolve. Sam surprised me when a coy smile spread over her lips and she widened her legs for me, though she was damp from the pool I could tell she was slick down there with more than just water. I swallowed hard and gently peeled down her bottoms, seeing for the first time her womanhood in all of its dark haired glory. Before I realized what happened, Sam had reached up and yanked down my boxers, my erection coming free from its constraints.

We were both naked now and in awe of each other.

Then the hunger returned, I pounced on her and devoured her mouth as she squirmed for more beneath me. I could hardly stop my self from thrusting into her, but I knew that it was her first time, hell it was mine too, and it was supposed to hurt a girl her first time. I had to take it slow… or as slow as I could with her grinding her pelvis against mine!

A low, feral growl of pleasure escaped my throat as I enjoyed what it felt like to have Sam's body grinding against mine. I stroked the dark curls of her womanhood gently, listening to the soft gasps and moans as they escaped her, moving my finger slowly into her entrance. It was tight, clenching my finger and making it slick with her arousal. She cried out my name and grabbed my shoulders, thoroughly enjoying it as I pumped my finger in and out of her, adding a second finger, and then a third. The expressions that crossed her face were extraordinary, her eyes growing hazy and rolling back. Her body tightened around my fingers and in a burst of euphoria she climaxed in front of, arching high from the floor and screaming.

_It was the most erotic thing I have ever seen. _

She came back down from the high slowly, panting and flushed, weakly stroking my face as I stared at her in wonder. Never had I ever dreamed of seeing something so prefect as that. My manhood throbbed in agreement, wanting the same release. It appeared that Sam also saw that I still needed a release.

She sat up slowly, her breasts bouncing against her flushed chest, and pushed me back until I was sitting on the floor in front of her. She stood up and walked a few steps away, dodging m hand as I grabbed for her.

"W-wait," I croaked out. She gave me a mischievous glance and retrieved her huge black towel, returning to me quickly, spreading it out on the floor like a blanket.

"This should be more comfortable than the floor," she said, a small guilty laugh falling from her lips. I caught sight of her back and suddenly I felt bad, it was red and raw from being rubbed to fiercely on the marble; I hadn't of thought that she would be uncomfortable. I mentally slapped myself over my carelessness.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I muttered and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder blades. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Don't be," she replied. "That was the best experience of my life."

I smiled from behind her and kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Allow me to make it better- and more comfortable," I whispered before clutching her closer to my chest and floating up towards her bedroom.

"You're such a gentleman," she laughed. I grinned down at her and opened my mouth to reply when her warm hand suddenly encircled my throbbing erection and squeezed lightly, I nearly when crashing through the floor in surprise. "Too bad I don't make much of a lady," she purred in my ear. I just barely made it to her bed as she continued her sweet torture, now using both her hands to play with me. The unbearable temperature that the room was at was barely noticed by us now.

"Ah- ah," I couldn't even string together a single word as she pleasured me. This was way better than any time that I had done it too my self; WAY better!

I could feel my body coiling up, on the edge of releasing, when Sam suddenly slipped her hands away from me. My eyes flew open and I stared at her wildly, panting, wanting her; needing her! She reached to her nightstand and pulled it open a crack, slipping her hand in and pulling out a single foil packet. I blinked a couple times before I realized what it was, plucking it from her hands and slipping it on myself. Sam blushed cutely; her eyes draw to watching in fascination, unable to look away.

"Where were we?" I purred, snapping her out of the stupor.

"You tell me," she replied, grinning. I rolled my eyes and dragged her closer to me, putting my lips over hers and slowly kissing her senseless. I played with her lovely breasts as she tangled one hand in my hair and the other splayed out on my chest. I leaned in close to her, forcing her to lie back on her pillows. She stopped when I nudged her legs apart further with my knees, positioning myself at her entrance. Her arms locked around my neck and she drew an anxious breath. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Taking the cue, I moved in slowly, hearing her gasp in my ear, feeling her tightness stretch around me like a glove. In one quick thrust I broken her barrier, sinking in deep, kissing away tears the leaked her eyes, ignoring how painful her nails were in the back of my neck. I held still inside of her until she felt comfortable enough to move.

"Ah- Danny, you're so big," she panted- wincing as she tried to adjust her hips. It wasn't dirty talk, she was just stating a fact and I didn't know if I should be flattered or guilty. Finally, Sam signaled that she was ready by moving against me, pulling away and thrusting back up. I copied her movement, thrusting in and out, slowly building speed. It was the most amazing feeling to be connected to her in this carnal but completely personal way; she trusted him enough with her body to let him do this.

"Look at me, Sam," I gasped, dropping a soft kiss to the side of her mouth. She complied, opening her pleasure-clouded eyes to meet mine, not completely focused on me but on the pleasure I was giving her. Her hand was shaky as it lifted to my face, cupping my cheek. I leaned into it, nuzzling her palm. Her hand guided my face down so that her lips could touch mine, kissing me with a boundless passion. My thrusts became harder and faster, feeling tension coil in my body, Sam's inner walls tightening their grip on me. We were both so close!

My right hand slid down to where we were joined and gently brushed her sensitive clit, which was all it took to bring her over the edge. Her second climax came in a mad rush of passion, her body clenching down on me, milking me, and bringing me over the edge until I too was screaming out her name, like she was screaming mine. It was wave after wave of indescribable sensation rocketing through our bodies, leaving us oblivious to everything except our partner and ourselves.

We came back to our senses relatively slowly, still riding the high for as long as possible. I rolled to the side when I figured out my weight was a little too much for Sam, but not wanting to be apart from her I drew my arms around her lithe body and held her to my chest. She melted into my embrace, snuggling close to my chest.

"W-wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Sam snuggled closer to me, her arms quick to encircle my neck. "I really do love you, you know," She said, kissing my neck.

I smiled contentedly. "I know, and I really do love you," I replied, drawing her as close to my body as possible.

I grinned to myself as I held her, feeling her body slick with sweat fit perfectly against mine; even after all this, I wanted more. And judging by the look that Sam had on her face, she wanted it just as badly as me.


End file.
